


Sunday night lights

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Football, Gen, M/M, mandatory funday, packers v bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Sunday night lights

Clint ran full speed ahead, twisting his body to get by someone on the defensive line. Clint looked back and jumped, nearly catching the ball before a body slammed into his stomach, knocking them both back. It was all standard procedure before they hit the ground and he felt a sharp and sudden pain in his ankle. Clint wanted to curl, to grab his ankle, anything, but the weight on top of him had him pinned. Clint screamed an obscenity as loudly as he could.

“Suck it, Barton!” The weight was gone and Clint didn’t move.

Clint really wanted to hate James Barnes, hell he tried. He could be over the top, too cocky and confident on the playing field; not that anyone would blame him, the guy was a beast. But off the playing field? The guy was calmer, fun to talk to- hell, Clint stayed at his place once when James had a bye-week and offered to let Clint stay with him when Clint went to Chicago for a funeral. They went out, had a few beers, shot the shit. Clint couldn’t help but love the guy, James made it way too easy. They had been friends ever since- even if they constantly shit talked the other on Twitter battles.

“Barton?” Clint looked back up at James’ face, a frown settling in. “Barton, you good?”

“Ankle,” he muttered. He watched as James waved a hand to call over medical. “Thanks pal.”

“At least roll around like an idiot so people know,” James scolded.

“Too showy,” Clint muttered. It was soon after that James’ face disappeared in a sea of coaches and medical staff.

\----

Eight weeks- Clint was out until the last week of playoffs, if his team even made it. He was basically done for the rest of the season and that really deflated him. He was supposed to take one week off before traveling with the team again. He was given the option to stay home, but Clint wanted to be there for the team, for the backup wide receivers to give pointers, advice on the other team’s players.

Clint groaned when his doorbell rang. He grabbed his crutches and made it to his foot, making sure not to bump the broken one and cry like a baby. He grabbed the door and blinked. James was there, holding a backpack over his shoulder casually.

“Hey there, hawk eyes,” he teased.

“Sup, soldier?” Clint asked, still confused.

“I’ve got a bye week. Since I broke your ankle… figured I’d do you a solid. I mean- if you still like me and all.” Clint hoped he wasn’t blushing because he felt like he was. “Not to brag but… I make one mean pot of chili.” He had leaned in close to say it, pushing into Clint’s space. If Clint wasn’t blushing before, he was now.

“I swear to God, if you are coming to my house wearing Chicago Bears shit, I will end you,” Clint said when he saw the hat.

“Oh… yeah.” James dropped his bag and tossed the ball cap in. He pulled another one and pulled it on with a grin. “I really don’t think green and gold are my colors but… better?”

Clint stared at him then grinned. “So much better. Chili tomorrow. Tonight you are taking me out.”

“One condition,” James said. “I wear your gear if you wear mine.” James pulled out a jersey that had Barnes’ name and number on it. “Don’t stretch it out too much with them shoulders. And try not to love it too much.”

“Oh, you are so on,” Clint laughed, making space for James to enter his house.

James smiled brightly and picked up his Bears hat and slapped it on top of Clint’s head, his hand dropping down to Clint’s shoulder and staying there a little longer than normal, his body shifting just a little closer. Clint watched him and bit his lip before James tilted his head. “Come on, Barton. Let’s see what nonsense ESPN will say about us now.”


End file.
